ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXVII - Disco
|main = Status System, Flight System, J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System, Anti-icing System, Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel, Fiberglass Frame, Titanium Plating |special = Stealth System |other = -- |replaced = Mark 26 |followed = Mark 28 |image2 = }} The Mark 27 (XXVII), also known as "Disco", is a Chameleon Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Disco", because of it's colorful blue and orange color scheme, that makes it resemble the colorful lights on a real disco ball, as well as the blending abilities of a real "Chameleon", and is where the suit's specialty is derived from. The reason the suit is colored blue with orange platings, is because it has a special stealth system that enables it to blend in with the environment, like a real chameleon does, and boosting the ability to do so with it's unique color scheme. Armor Design The Mark 27 has blue and orange colored plates on it overall design. It has a smooth and simple design on it's facemask and helmet, and reuses the new redesign used on the Mark VIII and other succeeding armors after it and before this armor. Armor Capabilities Camouflage The Mark 28 has the ability to camouflage in the surrounding environment. This is a fature similar to cloaking, only it can fully conceal itself with the surrounding environment. This ability is unique only to this suit, hence having the armor's name type as the Chameleon Suit. Armor Features This section is currently under progress. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 27 retains the standard Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 27 has a circular shaped Unibeam, which is powered by the new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 27 was activated by JARVIS along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 27 followed the first six armors as they formed a line in their entrance to the rig. The Mark was the last armor to arrive when the first seven armors formed the line, together with the Mark 15, Mark 39, Mark 40, Mark 33, Mark 35, and Mark 17. The Mark 28 could be seen on the far right of the line just after it arrived. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 27 is a playable armor in the game. Released together with the Mark 16 in the Version 1.4.0 update, it is categorized under the Armor Parts section and has the Anti-Air Missiles Special Power. The armor is only unlockable through collecting it's parts in the Dunes location. * Score Multiplier: x3.5 * Special Weapon: Anti-Air Missiles * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark 27 appeared only a split-second on-screen when it arrived together with the Iron Legion, after the suits formed a line to surround the rig. It can be seen as the last suit to the right after the line of suits finishes forming. * This is the first armor to feature an orange color scheme in it's design, as well as one of the three armors to have a design as such, the others being the Mark 28 and Mark 36. **This is also the first and only armor that features an orange and blue color scheme, making it very unique compared to the other Iron Man armors. Gallery File:Photo(45).jpg|The Mark 27, also known as "Disco", a Chameleon Suit. File:Photo(99).JPG| Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 27' in Iron Man Three (1st from right, last from left) External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game